Out of Time
by FaceOvBoe
Summary: My body gave a lurch, " Air, we need to get you air! Human Anatomy is so demanding!" Lilly G Stone finds herself in the 9th Doctor's Tardis much to her own surprise. With the Daleks and Cybermen after Lilly's strange knowledge of The Doctor and her oh so strange attachment to Jack, the American. Lilly must find a way to keep her 'spoilers' to herself and a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story originally belonged to 's Sparrow (****u/1821164/Dr-Crane-s-Sparrow)**

**I have been given all of her unfinished work to mold into my own. Personally I think this beginning is perfect and will change just a few things to help adjust it to my story.**

**To 's Sparrow, Thank you so much for allowing me to take the story and continue to write it. I hope I do it justice.**

_As an American watching BBC I have absolutely fallen in love with the English. The way they talk, the beauty of their continent and, as you guessed it, the accents. I had watched enough to even begin to tell the small differences between their accents. Someone from Cardiff had a slightly different flow to their words then someone from say, London. Anyway my name is Lilly G Stone. Yep my middle name is just a G. No idea why either, so there is no point in asking though he did many times. No, I was not kidnapped. It all started when I decided to re-watch Doctor who, starting with the classics. I had three days off of work so why not. Finally the night before work I had made it to Season 1 of the new episodes. As the bald energetic Doctor took Rose's hand I had begun to feel sleepy. It was unnatural. Like I had taken some sort of pain medication and it was forcing my body to shut down. I couldn't fight it. The last thing I remember was seeing the Doctor's eyes burn into my mind telling me to 'run'..._

"Well hello there, who are you?" The voice was familiar to me under the fog of sleep. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, "If you can hear me move your eyes." I fought to open my eyes but lost as they fluttered shut the instant I glanced a bit of light, "That's a girl." the praise would have made me smile if I could. Hands touched my back and under my knees as I flew into the air, "You need to stay calm if you aren't already, Your body has been put into stasis. Once I get you to the Tardis we may be able to get you going again. If not..." Wait the Tardis? Stasis? What the hell happens if we don't get there in time. I felt fear bundle in my chest but no heartbeat. Why wasn't I breathing? What the hell was going on... Tardis, the Doctor! OH! I'm in a dream. Instantly I calmed down. I hated these kinds of dreams. My senses were cut off and I could not see or do anything, but hear what was going on around me. When I woke up I felt truly blessed to be fit and healthy. This was pissing me off. It was rare that I had a Doctor Who dream.

"Okay, okay. We are doing good, better than good, fantastic really." I wanted to giggle like a school girl. He said fantastic, "First we have to get the blood pumping again, get those organs back online." His voice ran away from my ears. He had put me down already? I can't feel anything. Not even that strange sensation when only the upper layer of skin is numb. Nothing at all. My body gave a lurch, " Air, we need to get you air! Human Anatomy so demanding." I felt something inside of me expand as pleasure rewarded me for it filling my chest. That was before the pain started. The fire inside of me that I could not stop, "Okay okay, shutting down, shutting down. Need to grab.. hold on.. just a second.. you'll be okay!" This wasn't right. Even in dreams you don't die. Just a second before you hit the ground you wake up. If you hit the ground there is no pain. Your brain has never experienced that pain and it can't put it there, right? The fire became bolts of electricity in each and every vein I had. My mouth and eyes opened as I gasped for breath around a tube and screamed. I felt pressure inside my right elbow against the pain. Slowly I fell into sleep again the light finally shining behind my eyelids, "See not so hard, right? You'll be okay. I promise." A soft hand touched my right arm. What a strange dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This story originally belonged to Sparrow (****u/1821164/Dr-Crane-s-Sparrow)**

**I have been given all of her unfinished work to mold into my own. Personally I think this beginning is perfect and will change just a few things to help adjust it to my story.**

**To Sparrow, Thank you so much for allowing me to take the story and continue to write it. I hope I do it justice.**

**A Doctor A Day Keep the Daleks away**

The Doctor leaned against the door and watched the girl take in a deep breath. The monitors watched over her bodies functions. He crossed his arms and sighed. Her arms still held the holes from the wires she was connected to. Why was she in a part of the Dalek ship anyway?

What in the world? Though my eyes were closed I could see tiny lights twinkle behind them. A dull throb went through my entire body, reminding me of my dream. I went to stretch when two hands held onto my right arm. Startled I sat up and opened my eyes. "Christopher... Christopher Eccleston?" The excitement that I felt about meeting my favorite Doctor turned cold, "What's going on? Where am I? Oh God you're a crazy kidnapper aren't you?" I tried to pull back but his grip was like steal, "First off, I'm the Doctor, Hello. Second... You were in a Dalek ship can you tell me why?" he asked and I gave a short bark of a laugh, "Oh come on!" I went to yell when I thought... Maybe I'm still in a dream. I looked down to see that I was in a white full body suit. My arms and neck were bare except for tiny holes along my skin showing the red underneath my skin. I went to touch one. Christopher grabbed my wrist gently, "I wouldn't." His voice had become softer as he watched my mind finally make connections.

Well if I was in a dream, "So, Doctor." I grinned and he raised an eyebrow, "Where are we?" I asked and he looked a bit taken back, "Well, still on the ship, they have the TARDIS trapped in stasis. Put us there when I tried to leave. They really want you back." He mused and I leaned over to pinch his chin, "Or they want to see your beautiful face." He gave me a grin. No, THE grin. I smiled back and laughed, "What do they want me back for?" I asked trying to stand. My legs felt weak but didn't buckle. A mirror on the side of the wall showed me my reflection. My red hair was nappy greasy and hung to my shoulders. My skin was almost ghostlike making the red cuts around my neck and down my arms stand out. The white suit covered everything from my ankles my chest and had a few straps connect it to a choker on my throat. My feet were bare though my skin mirrored the color of the fabric. Blue eyes looked back at me from the mirror. So much detail in a dream. The Doctor walked behind me and looked at me from his reflection. Everything was so detailed and perfect. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them. I was still here. I took a deep breath before pushing each of my fingers into different holes on each arm. My screams were cut short by a body holding me tightly, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

A shower and a change of clothes, thanks to the TARDIS, later and I sat near the console holding a cup of tea between bandaged hands. I wore a white t-shirt with bandaged covering my upper body and a pair of jeans with black running shoes. My hair was still wet and pulled into a ponytail, "They still haven't contacted us." His voice brought me out of my blank stare. I looked into the warm cup and brought it to my lips. The tea was a bit sweeter thanks to the honey he had put into it though it still held the bitterness I hated. I placed my fingers to the tiny metal plug that was just below my hairline and closed my eyes. A tear slid into the cup, "I want to go home." I whispered and the Doctor looked up from his energetic run around the console, "Just a few minutes ago you were all gung ho for this." He raised a hand and turned on his heels, "That was before I realised this wasn't a dream. I have HOLES in my SKIN! THEY USED ME!" The Doctor jumped in front of me as though he had been there the whole time. He cupped my face in his hands, "And you are alive, You are breathing. You are AWAKE because of me, so please. Just a tiny bit of credit."

As I opened my mouth the screen flashed on, "Hel-lo Doc-toor. We offer you the chance to escape if you give us the hu-man." The Dalek had always looked funny on the TV. A plunger for a weapon, please! But now as it looked at us making the Doctor grind his teeth and me shiver it looked deadly, "How about no, and you let us go, hmn?" The Doctor's arm went around my shoulder and pulled me close, "What were you using me for?!" I asked feeling a bit braver with the Doctor's arm around me.

"We found you, floating in an abandoned space pod, alone. Dieing. We were going to let you die before our scanners noted you are not from our universe. You hold knowledge of this place. Knowledge we can use." My body shook and the Doctor's arm became tighter around me, "Thanks for that." The Doctor said with a smile. He ran to the console and began to bang away, "HOLD ON!" he yelled as we began to shake, " I thought you said we were stuck!" I screamed holding onto the side tightly, "Rule number one." He said with a grin, "The Doctor always lies." I finished wiping the smile from his face. His hand flung out and pulled a lever down. I couldn't help but scream in joy and hold on to the railing behind me, "Almost..." He grunted when he took a lever that needed to slide up and pushed against the force. The TARDIS rocked and groaned with effort, "C'mon girl. I believe in you." I whispered and reached forward. As I touched the console the Doctor grabbed my attention, "That knob, twist it." he groaned and tried to push forward again. Not wanting to waste much time I quickly twisted the little black knob in my hands. The TARDIS shook harder with force before the Doctor pressed forward with a grunt and a soft -pop- noise was made, "HERE WE GO!" he yelled out and raced to grab at a golden lever. My body was pushed back due to the force and my back snapped onto the hard railing.

We landed shortly after, "So... what do you know?" he asked peering down at me, "I can't tell you, and you know it." He smiled at me gently and took my hand running to the door, "Well, we can at least get you to a good hospital." I giggled, "I think you did good." I spoke wiggling my bandaged arms. He rolled his eyes, "You did better than good, you did fantastic." I grinned and he looked down at me, "One day I am going to know everything about you." He vowed making me look straight at him as he walked me into the hospital doors, "So your going to keep me?" I asked sarcastically. He looped an arm through mine before waving down a walking cat lady, "Right now I would be putting everyone in danger if I let you go." He gave me a serious look, "I've grown on you admit it." I teased poking his ribs.

It took a good half hour for the cat's to set me up in a bed with a bag of medication leading into my veins. The Doctor sat calmly at the side of my bed watching me. It was so strange to feel his eyes watching me, "What was that name you called me earlier?" His voice broke the steady sounds around us. The world seemed to quiet. His voice was soft, curious, yet laced with the warning that only a powerful creature could give.

"Christopher... it's the name of the man who plays your character." The Doctor turned and fixed a hard look onto me. I closed my lips and laid my head back. The medication was making me tired, "Where I come from you are a character in a television show. A British one. They make the most amazing things. I had to wait an entire for the third season of Sherlock." I opened my eyes to see a quizzical look on the Doctor's features, "It was worth it. It always is." He leaned forward and touched my left leg gently, "I think this is a dream. If we're being fully honest now. There is no way it can be real." His hand moved to take my left hand. Tears started to trail down my cheeks, "Oh God. This is real isn't it." My sobs became louder forcing the Doctor to stand and grab a hold of me, "I want to go home. Please, Doctor. I just want to go home." He held me tighter and displayed affection I had never expected from his character. He shh'd me and coo'd gently about how everything was going to be alright.

"It's not going to be is it?" I asked through the tears and his jacket, "Don't lie to me Doctor, Please." He stiffened before pulling away, "No. It's not going to be alright. We will be hunted. Both you and I. What you seem to know can ruin this Universe."

"Can't you put me back?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes, "I mean how come your world is a television show in mine. Torchwood talked about tears and stuff like that. Could the writers see through the tears. Maybe I fell through one... How come I am not in any of the shows..." My eyes started to force themselves closed and my body cried out against the fake sleep. The drugs were taking effect, "Doctor?" I asked and he hummed from his seat, "Of all the Doctors in Twelve Regenerations I am glad to have met you. You are absolutely... *Yawn*... Fantastic..."

As the girl had finally taken to sleep the Doctor shifted so that his eyes were scanning the entire room. His jacket still moist with her tears. She was in more danger than he had originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story originally belonged to Sparrow (****u/1821164/Dr-Crane-s-Sparrow)**

**I have been given all of her unfinished work to mold into my own. Personally I think this beginning is perfect and will change just a few things to help adjust it to my story.**

**To Sparrow, Thank you so much for allowing me to take the story and continue to write it. I hope I do it justice.**

**RUN**

Two days had gone by before they decided to let me go, though the Doctor wanted to take me away earlier. They had taken the device from inside of my skull and the tiny chips inside of my skin. The sisters had finally let me go the day they wheeled the Face of Boe into the hospital. I swore He gave me a smile when they walked by. As he gave a grin back I knew that I got to meet Jack.

The Doctor danced around the console flipping switches happily, "It's like watching a Dog finally get to go outside!" I teased and he stared me down before giving me THE grin, "Where are we going?" My brown hair had been curled and bounced around my shoulders as the TARDIS wobbled a bit, "Atlantis,as you would call it, A city at the bottom of the Ocean. An entire place that wasn't discovered until 2120 when the city had to finally come to the surface due to electric malfunctions. They didn't even know that you were at the surface." The TARDIS landed with a clank and I fell to my knees in pain, "Alright Alien-Boy fresh outta the hospital here." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes before offering me a hand. I forgot how sassy he was.

As we walked through the doors I gasped in awe. Colors danced through a glass dome as water life swam around it. I watched as a school of brightly colored fish seemed to dance around a certain spot on one side, "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked and if it wasn't for the week in the hospital I would assume I was still dreaming. I kinda still think I am, "Fantastic." I murmured and he grinned. The first person I noted had three openings on his throat on either side. He walked up in a nice suit that exposed the markings, "Hello." he said and offered a hand to the Doctor he simply patted the guy's shoulder. Not wanting to be mean I took his hand. I held back every instinct I had to rip my hand away and gag. Slime covered my fingers in seconds. The man didn't even bat an eye and waved an arm, "I am Edward, I am here to welcome new guests." The man continued to smile and I stared at his neck, "Gills." I jumped at the Doctor's sudden appearance so close to my ear. My look made him put a hand to either side of his face and wiggle them, "You okay?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, "They evolved gills so that they can go out into the ocean for small amounts of time. Two days at the most." I mouthed a surprised two days before the forgotten Edward made a noise in his throat.

"Oh yes, forgot about you Eddie, show the way." The Doctor pointed on and we followed the man as he babbled about history and some facts. I was a bit lost in my own thoughts about this place. I paused at a portion of glass. A woman was swimming with two children. Their hair flared around them much like silk. Their fingers were webbed as they used the open palms to push their bodies through the water. Their feet seemed boneless as they kicked out behind them. The woman moved her mouth a bit and a few O shapes moved through the water and spun a child around in the water. He seemed to laugh before attempting the same trick the woman used. His O's broke apart before they reached her but she moved her arms in and spun as if they had worked. The child giggled again.

The woman looked up and smiled at me. She swam up and put a palm to the glass where my palm was. I hadn't even known my palm was laying on it. Her eyes shimmered as she showed a row of sharper teeth. She made a motion for me to join their game but I pointed to my throat where my clear lack of gills. She tilted her head and moved her lips before realising her mistake and simply smiling again. She waved and swam back to the children. The youngest was staring at me. Green eyes flared with such intelligence. Wha? A hand spun me around, "Hello there, You're new here." I looked around the woman for the Doctor but he was long gone. Luckily for me the TARDIS was still in my view. I could wait for him there at least. The Woman moved to where my eyes had been. Blue eyes stared into mine as she smiled. Her teeth seemed to be sharp as well. Her gills flared slightly, "I can help you." Her voice was so soothing and calming. All I wanted was to follow her, "I need to find..." Who? I had forgotten but at least I was with her.

"There you are. We're going to ride a dolphin." The woman seemed to glare as I looked at the Doctor, "Just a moment." I told him and he huffed slightly as I turned to the woman, "What was that?" I asked I had already forgotten what she said. She smiled at me and showed me pearly white, normal teeth, "Nothing dear, enjoy the dolphins." She waved and walked away. I smiled and turned to the Doctor. I felt so blissfully happy for some reason. He held my arm tightly in his grip as he steered me the way we had been walking before I stopped to look at the swimming three, "Have you noticed it yet?" he asked as his fingers made the still slightly open wounds on my arms throb, "You're hurting me." I whispered and he loosened his grip. I took it as his silent 'sorry'.

"And no, I hadn't noticed. What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes again, "Look around." He smiled and waved to two men who had waved moments before. Men and I mean crowds of them.. That was all I could see. One woman in a crowd of men once in a blue moon, "Women at home?" I gave with a raised eyebrow, "Barely any women at all." he gave and I didn't mind his grip so much anymore, "Why?" I asked and he gave me a look, "I don't know."

Edward met us at the gate with a grin on his face. He would have been extremely handsome with that face if it hadn't been for the gills and slimy hands. He kept close to me as he lead us through a small tunnel, "Since you two cannot breath we will provide face masks. They will provide Oxygen into your bodies and allow you to see as you swim." I gave a little dance and waved my hands, "Bet we'll look sexy." I said before I could help myself. The Doctor gave me a quizzical look, "What? You were thinking it." I huffed in mock offense. Two people had started to follow us as we made it to the halfway mark, "Doctor." I whispered softly and he patted my arm gently.

As we made it to the end I took in a deep breath, "This is salt water." I said and the Doctor nodded giving me a look before I unwrapped a bandage on my right arm. Two holes lay covered by thin scabs. My body had rejected to heal faster when the medication was introduced. It was too advanced for my body to take. The Doctor nodded but Edward pointed to a few suits on the wall, "Oh, we have wetsuits that prevent any water from touching your body in that case." The Doctor shrugged before we both went into separate rooms and pulled or suits on. The tightness made the wounds a bit sore but didn't do more than that. They were nearly healed anyway just stung a bit now. They had gone all the way to my bone, and one or two dozen holes had even exposed a chipped part to the bone.

Edward was there smiling as we left our rooms before putting a mask on both of our faces. I became excited as I looked into his eyes. My fear left and was replaced with a feeling of safety. As long as he was there I would be fine. The two people that had followed us walked through a door a soft alarm sounded before I watched them swim off into the ocean, "I'm guessing we're using that door?" I said and Edward nodded before offering his hand. I smiled and shook my head. He pursed his lips but didn't push me. He opened the door and let us enter the small chamber, "On the sides of the walls are the masks." Edward offered before slipping in besides us and closing the door. I found one in my favorite color, green, and slipped it on easily. The fresh air was a surprise as I took in a deep breath. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but placed his to his face. I took another deep breath before feeling a bit dizzy and holding onto the side of the area we where in. I tried to grab onto someone before I fell over, "What have you done to her!"

I woke up in a tank with a mask on my mouth and nose. The water made it hard to look out but at least it was fresh so I could open my eyes. I banged on the glass with a closed fist as two women walked forward in white lab coats. Panic flared in my chest as the one with blue eyes stared at me, "It's okay, Love. Just relax. It won't take long. Then you will have a happy family." I relaxed as she spoke before smiling wistfully. Yes a family. I wanted one with little children to swim happily with. As I looked away from the woman in the thought the spell broke. I could hear a hiss before daring another look. Her face twisted into anger as he teeth sharpened. I avoided her eyes by closing mine, "OPEN YOUR EYES!" The almost demonic hiss made me whimper, "No." The word was a slur as if I was drunk, "You're going to do that thing with the eyes again."

I could hear a hiss before someone started speaking from far away, "Fine, be in pain." I opened my eyes only to dare a look at my body. There were two see through tubes connected to each major vein on my wrists, "Why?" I asked and looked at the woman. Everywhere but her eyes, "Giving birth in our race kills the women and so with a lack of them we can simply take visitors and convert them." I shivered and looked at the black goop that had started to trail into my body. The fire following was something that would make a grown man scream. I tried to pull away but my arms were secured. In fact my while body was, "DOCTOR!" I screamed out and twisted my body around in pain, "Make it stop, please!" I pulled my right arm hard enough and twisted that i was able to get one tube pushed out. The water quickly became contaminated with black. I closed my eyes and squirmed in hopes that the other one would come off, "It's no use dear." The words seemed to be calm but the words were pinched with anger. I screamed as a fresh wave of pain hit me, "PLEASE!" I screamed and twisted again I had managed to pull my mask off. Holding my breath was getting hard as my body squirmed and the pain kept attacking my nerves. My throat felt like someone was slowly taking a razor to the sides.

Voices argued outside before someone began to fire a weapon, "DOCTOR!?" I called out in a half scream half bubbles. Glass seemed to shatter as whatever was holding me in place let go. I fell out and vaguely thought of being born. I pushed my upper body out of the water and took in a deep breath before coughing and taking in another. Finally opening my eyes I pulled the tube out of my left arm. Black goop made my veins raise as the pain continued. I wasn't out of the woods yet. A bald man held my face before using something to go over me... The buzzing.. OH!

"Doctor." I croaked through the pain, "I'm going to get you out of here." he said and I convulsed with a fresh wave of pain. The skin on my throat almost felt like it was opening. The air was becoming too thin for me, "You seem to be making a habit out of this." I said deliberately though pain and a short supply of Oxygen, "It's you, getting into trouble." he grumbled and I shook my head, "No it's you, Doctor. Danger seems to be attracted to you." I bit my lip though another wave of pain, "You attract it as well." He said as I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. I felt something pierce my skin but the pain was so tiny compared to everything else. Slowly, ever so slowly I could breath again, "There we go." I smiled a bit as the pain started to go away, "Until I can go home again, I'm, stuck with you alien-boy so we are definitely double trouble." I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward standing behind the Doctor, "DOCTOR!"

I pushed my tired body up and backed up, "Nonono, it's okay. He's with us now." I blinked a few times before sneering at the man, "Decide kidnapping and murder are bad have we." I spat and noted the look of pain on his face, "Sorry.. I.." He raised a webbed hand, "You're right. Saving just one person can't save me for the hundreds that have died for us, but it can help. A little." I smiled softly tried to stand. An alarm went off around us, "Alright time to go. Wore out our welcome." The Doctor said as both he and Edward took one arm each and wrapped arms around my body to lead me off. Edward took us through small hallways and helped us avoid very angry things in robes running around. I hugged the TARDIS and ran into it quickly. The Doctor stood at the door and offered his hand to the man for the first time, "Come with us." It was never a question when he knew the answer was no. Edward shook his head, "I have to stay and try to help anyone else. Who knows, maybe we will even become redeemable." The Doctor nodded before closing the door and turning to me, "It just dawned on me. I don't know your name." I shook my head and gave a small smile, "The closest I know of yours is Theta, but that was your nickname at the Academy." He glared at me for a moment, "How do you know so much?" He demanded and I gave a sad smile, "You wouldn't believe me. Besides you had a two days to ask me these questions in the hospital." He softened a bit, "You were hurt and under a lot of drugs." I shook my head and pinched my eyes closed. It was now or never.

"In my universe you are a T.V Show. You are in Comics, action figures, and even audiobooks read by the actors that portray you. I was an avid fan. This had never been an episode though. The first one with you was 'Rose' when you meet Rose." He gave me a look and I sighed gaining my knowledge back, "You've not met her yet." I stated and he gave me another look, "You know I can't tell you. Even if it meant saving people. I really don't know what's going on until we find her anyway." I yawned and stretched out as the Doctor flipped a switch. The familiar gasping of the TARDIS filled the air. I grinned and watched the insides move about.

The Doctor stopped a moment and watched her face light up as the TARDIS started to fly. He didn't know whether to feel suspicious or even scared. He had to keep her safe. With that kind of knowledge anything could... The thought of her wired into a machine with a tube shoved into her throat made him ball his hands. And a second time when she was thrashing in pain. Not again.

"Name?" The Doctor asked again as they floated through space slowly. He was able to take his hands off of the console to look at me fully, "Lilly... Lilly B Stone." I replied putting out a hand to shake. He took it and held it a moment before moving it over to show exposed tiny circular marks on my skin. Some still held soggy scabs while others exposed the pink skin underneath with speckles of red, "Well Lilly B Stone. Where do you want to go next?" he asked and I walked over to the doors before opening them fully. The entire Universe lay out there with adventure, beauty, and a bucket load of danger. Stars twinkled and went out as worlds slowly spun around, "Take me somewhere Alien-Boy. No water people. I've had my fill for now." My body had other ideas as I yawned again before trying to blink it away, "Somewhere quiet for the night?" he asked and I shrugged, "How about London." I offered with a small smile and he looked over at me, "Hello, American. Never seen it in real life. All I've ever seen is what is on the T.V. You have no idea how bad I want to see the London eye. It's in everything and is so beautiful." I looked at the screen as he began to push buttons and bang on other sides, "Alright London it is." I smirked slightly as the year 2005 appeared. It was going to be anything but quiet.

March 26th was the day as we landed. I turned and peered at the Doctor. His face twisted as he flicked a few switches, "That's strange." He spoke before looking at me and raising an eyebrow, "What?" I asked softly and he narrowed his eyes a bit, "You should get better at lying." He pointed out before pushing the screen back, "Try again." He spoke and Lilly sighed, "Autons, living plastic. Fin stuff like the Nestene thingy right?" The Doctor crossed his arms and smiled, "Nestene Consciousness, very close." he spoke and I shrugged and smiled, "Gold star?" I asked and he opened the TARDIS door hanging out half way. He popped his head back in and smiled, "Silver." He reached out for my hand and we started running to a little dress shop in the darkness of London.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This story originally belonged to Sparrow (****u/1821164/Dr-Crane-s-Sparrow)**

**I have been given all of her unfinished work to mold into my own. **

**To Sparrow, Thank you so much for allowing me to take the story and continue to write it. I hope I do it justice.**

**Sorry this took so long to pop out. Thanks to the guest reviewer I looked back to the writing and decided to start writing in third person. It's easier to add more description and less "I"s everywhere.**

**ROSE**

The Doctor pulled his sonic out and opened the door easily. The dimly lit store gave off an eerie vibe, "Doctor?" Lilly whispered as he walked around. His gaze was locked on the sonic screwdriver, so when he ran face first into a wall it was of no surprise. Lilly placed a hand over her mouth and gave a soft giggle of enjoyment. The Doctor turned his head and fixed Lilly with a bit of a glare before looking back to his screwdriver, "Here." He motioned to the elevator and pulled Lilly in when he deemed her steps far to small, "You need to start keeping up. You humans are so slow." Lilly smiled and patted his arms, "That bad huh?" he gave her a look that said 'you have no idea'.

When the elevator stopped the two were greeted with a panicked laugh, "Okay you've had a laugh. Now stop it." The Doctor caught Lilly's arm as she tried to run forward, "Rose." She whispered. He shot Lilly a look that was a cross between anger and mild amusement, "Take this." He handed her a small black box that felt cool to the touch, "Take this to the..." A scream and the Doctor was running, "Meet you on the roof." Lilly muttered and stepped onto the elevator again. She waited just long enough...

**"RUN."**

Joy filled her every vein as she pushed the red R button. The doors whizzed shut and started to pull me leaned against the cool walls of the elevators alone for the first time in days. Her face changed from joy to confusion and hurt. A warm wetness started to trail down her cheeks and she gasped out a soft cry, "I want my mom." At such a strange time and place she wanted to call her mom. Lilly wanted to hold her mother and father. For their worried faces to peer at her as she woke out of this fucking coma. Just, "Wake up." She whispered. The Elevator dinged and opened its metal doors.

One, two, three steps out of the elevator and Lilly fell onto her knees a sob stuck in my throat. Lilly was never a particularly strong person and here she was even less so. She needed time to adjust. The stars twinkled around the girl on the ground. Some growing brighter and others slowly fading. The wind blew through her hair and forced red curls from her tight bun. This was a real universe. A real place and somehow She had slipped into it. Lilly's right arm was gripped tightly by a pale hand. She turned to see a plastic man staring down at her. The automatonophobia***** inside of her screamed. Nausea kicked inside of her gut as millions of bugs started to buzz inside of her limbs and ears. Of all of the things in the entire world to fear she had to be afraid of plastic men. He raised a hand and prepared himself to move it down. She wanted to run, scream, cry, and yell in anger. Fear painted itself all over her pale face. But as she opened her mouth bile splattered all over the creature. The unfazed thing swung. Lilly closed her eyes but was unable to move an inch out of fear. Her body looked almost as rigid as the plastic man in front of her.

No blow came.

"Give me the box." The Doctor ordered forcing Lilly to open her eyes,. Without hesitating he reached over and took her from my fingers. The plastic man lay in ruins on the ground. The cold air chilled Lilly to the bone, "Doctor?" She whispered. The Doctor was bent over the box and pressed a few buttons. The sound of his screwdriver filled Lilly's ears for what seemed like hours before she felt arms wrap around her body. The Doctor held Lilly bridal style and began to run to the stairs deeming the lift too slow to escape in time. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" Lilly nodded and closed her eyes, "Yeah."

The sound of the Doctor's footsteps slapping the ground was almost a comforting sound. If Lilly closed her eyes she could pretend she was in her home watching the show. The sound of two heart beats was oddly comforting. A rumbling forced Lilly to open her eyes. The Doctor set her onto her feet and grabbed her hand tightly in his own, "RUN!" He commanded and began to sprint with the short woman fighting to keep up behind him. A red Exit door marked their escape route and as the Doctor's fingers touched the handle to the door their world erupted. The sound of the explosion forced Lilly to rip her grasp away from the Doctor's hands and clutch her own ears. The Doctor turned and tried to speak to the flinching woman. Her eyes tried to adjust to the rubble falling around her.

Dirt flew into their eyes and lungs. Lilly gasped on the thinning air and let her hands fall. Taking the opportunity the Doctor forced himself behind the woman and pushed her out of the door. The red door flew open exposing two people rushing out of the now burning building. A woman fell to her knees and a man put two hands behind his back in a stretching motion. Rose looked over at the two and tried to run after them but a police man walked over and took her arm. She looked up at him for a moment only for the two people to disappear.

Lilly walked slowly behind the Doctor rubbing her right arm gingerly. She pulled back the black jacket she was wearing to expose a bruise the size of a hand, "To be fair, you knew what was going to happen." the Doctor spoke in an almost condescending tone as he opened the TARDIS door for Lilly, "To be fair." Lilly started using a bit of bitch in her words, "I knew what happened in the episode. I don't know what is going to happen to me. I was never in this world to begin with." She paused and looked up at the Doctor. Her words meant nothing to him at this moment and she knew it. She walked into the TARDIS and took comfort in touching the console. The soft moan that came from the engine made her smile, "I'm going to get some sleep. Two adventures in one day it too much for me right now. Even at home I never did much physical activities. Aside from work."

The Doctor turned to Lilly. The air around them seemed to tighten as he stared at her, "That was Rose." he spoke and Lilly nodded her head, "So now you know what is going to happen." Lilly nodded a second time, "That just ruins the fun of things." he spoke in a tone that sounded so board Lilly could have made a house with it.

Lilly's face twisted as if someone had placed their fist directly where her gut was, "I know what happens usually in the shows. That was completely different. They never showed inside of the building or you actually setting up the box." The Doctor twisted his head and paused his clacking on the TARDIS console, "I want to see my mom. My little brother, father... God I... I want to see my son." The Doctor froze and looked upon Lilly's face, "I had him very young and couldn't care for him. I carried him to term because I don't believe in killing life because of... life. I gave him away but the couple love to have me over they say that 'I am the daughter they never had'."

"I don't even know why I am telling you this. You know you were always my favorite doctor." The Doctor turned to a screen and hummed as if disinterested and watched Lilly make her way to the staircase, "But right now Eleven would be perfect. He was always so kind, caring, and absolutely quirky. I really don't need your sarcasm and well cruelty right now." The Doctor crossed his arms, "Sorry? Does the fact that I am housing you bother you? How about the fact that I am protecting you..." Lilly jumped from her stair and walked up to the snobby Time Lord and pushed a finger into his chest, "You would not have me here if it wasn't for some sort of gain. You have no idea the pain that I am in right now." she snarled and The now irate Time Lord slapped the tiny human's hand away.

"I am the last of my kind and have lived over nine hundred years!" Lilly jumped up and slapped the smug looking man, "Just because you have lived nine hundred and I have only lived twenty-three doesn't change a thing. The only life I have ever known was ripped away from me just a few days ago. I woke up and ended up in a hospital. I keep hoping that I will open my eyes and it will be a dream. When the building exploded... I ... I knew this was real. I have been fighting this since I first arrived. Everyone I knew is gone. My world might as well be gone. That world out there is just a clone of the world I used to know. How did you feel your first nights alone, Doctor?"

The air in the TARDIS became tight and heavy. The Doctor watched the human in front of him cry silently. Her lips trembled and blue eyes became red and puffy. The water trailing down her face showed just how much pain she was in. The Lights around the two dimmed a bit as if to help set the now teary eyed mood, "You're not alone." His voice echoed through out the corridors. His hands held either side of Lilly's face and turned her so that their eyes locked, "You will ALWAYS have me."

A few hours later the Doctor leaned against the door frame that lead to Lilly's room. The room had been surprisingly small. The walls were a simple green color. The carpet was brown and extremely soft. The queen sized bed that Lilly was currently snuggled into fit into the middle of the room quite well. A small brown vanity table sat on the right wall. Two doors were on the left wall. One to her bathroom and the other her closet. The open space on the floor was just enough for a person to walk through.

The man left her room shutting the door gently behind him and walking to his console. All he could think of at the moment was her big blue eyes. So much pain in such a young woman. Like himself she was all alone. The Doctor stared at the screen that was telling him where the plastic was most active in London. A smile played on the Doctor's features. And now the chase. The TARDIS landed smoothly and the Doctor ran out of it's doors with a strange device in his hands. In a small room hidden deeply inside of the TARDIS slept Lilly. Dreaming of her adventures with the Doctor a smile dragged her lips up even in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I have a mild form of Automatonophobia. Wax Figures, Humanoid Robots, and Animatronics(which are the worst for me) Make me freeze and get sick. I rewrote this scene out of personal experience -FaceOvBoe**

***Automatonophobia can be loosely defined as the fear of wax figures, humanoid robots, audio animatronics or other figures designed to represent humans. Only rarely does the fear become a full-blown phobia, but it is relatively common to experience hesitation or nerves when confronting these figures.**


End file.
